Explosive compositions generally comprise a fuel component and an oxidizer component. Depending on the characteristics of the fuel component, the oxidizer component and the explosive composition as a whole, differing explosive compositions will perform differently. Some explosive compositions perform best as deflagrating agents or propellants. Other explosive compositions are utilized as detonating compounds. Still other explosive compositions are utilized in pyrotechnic applications. A single fuel can be used in different applications by varying the oxidizer with which it is combined.
By way of example, Black Powder is one explosive composition which has been used for centuries as a propellant, deflagrating agent, explosive and pyrotechnic compound. Gunpowder of the type known as Black Powder is commonly composed of an intimate mixture of potassium nitrate, sulfur and charcoal. In Black Powder, potassium nitrate is the oxidizing agent while sulfur and charcoal comprise the fuel component. The end products resulting from the combustion of Black Powder cause noxious smoke, residue and fouling. Black Powder also exhibits some hygroscopicity, which can limit product life and creates unpredictability in performance. Additionally, Black Powder is extremely dangerous to manufacture, store and handle. The deficiencies exhibited by Black Powder are a direct result of the fuel and oxidizer combination which comprise Black Powder.
Explosive compositions have been formulated which exhibit improved safety or performance characteristics over Black Powder when used as a gunpowder. One such explosive composition is Pyrodex.RTM., a composition of potassium nitrate, sulfur, charcoal, potassium perchlorate, various binders and modifiers and other constituents. Other such gunpowders are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,676 issued to Kurtz for Gunpowder Substituted Composition and Method, U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,376 issued to Kurtz for Explosive Composition and Method, U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,993 issued to Furbringer et al. for Explosive and Propellant Composition and Method of Preparation, U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,429 issued to Beyeler et al. for Preparation of Explosives Containing Degradation Products of Ascorbic or Isoascorbic Acid, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,496 issued to Wehrli for Explosive and Propellant Composition and Method. The explosive compositions disclosed in these patents consist primarily of an organic acid fuel, usually ascorbic or erythorbic acid, and an inorganic nitrate oxidizer, usually potassium nitrate. When such explosive compositions are used as gunpowders, they still exhibit limited performance capabilities and excessive hygroscopicity, which leads to product storage, handling and performance problems.
It is the principal object of the present invention to produce a fuel composition for use in explosive compositions evidencing improved adhesive qualities and exhibiting improved performance. It is a further object of the present invention to produce a fuel composition suitable for use as binder and modifier.
It is a still further object of the present invention to produce an explosive composition comprising an improved fuel composition and an oxidizing agent. It is a further object of the present invention to use an improved fuel composition to form an explosive composition, which, when utilized as a gunpowder, evidences improved performance, including improved burn characteristics producing greater velocities with less residue and less hygroscopicity than Black Powder and existing gunpowder substitutes. A related object is to provide a method for making an improved fuel composition and a method for making an explosive composition in a safe and cost effective manner, said explosive composition having the foregoing character and containing an improved fuel composition.